Brighter
by deluce
Summary: Jade's POV- Bade- Multi chapter. Rated: T. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The summers breeze blew my hair gently around my face, I could smell the freshly cut grass, to me it was the smell of summer, it also happened to be one of my favourite smells. I lay on my side, with Beck facing me. We had only been back together for a short amount of time around a month, but it was like we had never broken up-I was glad I had chosen to give him another chance. He tickled the palm of my hand just running the tips of his fingers around in circles, over the skin on my hand. A smile spread to my lips, I leaned my head forwards, and kissed him-it wasn't anything major, just a light kiss on his lips- yet a woman walked past us with a child, and she let out a disgusted tut, and turned her nose up like she had a bad smell under it, she glared at me and walked away. I looked at her baffled, and stifled a laugh.

"God Jade cool it, no public displays of affection" he teased, prodding me lightly in my rib. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and sighed. He chewed on his lip, shortly, plucking it with his fangs,

"I'll remember that… I'll change my ways… I am reform…" I joked, placing a hand over my chest, where my heart is. He chuckled and grabbed my chin, directing me towards his lips for a light kiss our lips just skimming each other's, his action stopped me from speaking. "And the same goes for you. You're such a bad influence on me" he let out a small smile and a breathy laugh that rumbled out of his chest. He went back to tickling my hand. "Do you love me?" I asked mockingly pouting my lips, and fluttering my eyes, I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"No" he joked screwing up his face and shaking his head before kissing me yet again. This kiss was more passionate than the last two. My hands found their way into his hair, and his were pressing against the small of my back, pushing me into him. We both pulled away to catch our breath- the pause only lasted momentarily before he started kissing my jaw, trailing his lips against my skin.

"Come on the, let's go" he said standing; he bent down and pulled me up with my hand. He stood behind me holding both of my hands, wrapping our arms around my waist. His car was just around the corner from the park, he unlocked the door, and let go of me walking round to the driver's seat. When we were in the car, he started up the engine; my hand was already out stretched for the volume button on the CD play, ready to turn it up. We had been listening to Paramore's 'All we know is falling' album- my personal favourite that the band had done- the song that came on was 'Brighter.'

_So this is how it goes. Well I, I would have never known. And if it ends today. I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone._

I sang them while looking at Beck and smiling, I wrapped my hand around his while he held onto the gear stick. As I sing along to the lyrics, it dawned on me how much our relationship could relate to them-in my mind any way; no matter what happened my opinion on Beck would stay the same. He would always be better than anyone at everything.

We pulled up in front of my house to see that the lights were on, meaning my mum was home "Shit" I breathed. Beck came and stood beside me. He furrowed his eyebrows, and screwed up his mouth momentarily

"My sentiment exactly" he said. It hadn't been kept a secret that my mum didn't like Beck, she never had, and she didn't understand why we kept getting back together after we broke up. The last time we broke my mum had thought it had been for good, the breakup had lasted six months after all. But when Beck came here four week ago, and stayed the night. Well let's just say my mum had been less than thrilled.

"Come on" I said tugging his arm gently "We'll be fine" I smiled at him "Who's afraid of the big bad woman?" I asked putting on a 'baby talk' voice. He smiled at and walked up the drive to my house, slowly. When we walked through the door, we were greeted by my mum who scowled at him. Her deep green eyes frosted with hostility. "Hi mum" I said, standing at the door. Beck gave her an awkward smile. She remained quiet, she turned her eyes away from him, and watched the TV screen. "We're going to watch a DVD"I informed her .I lead him up stairs without another word. I bent down looking at my DVD collection. "What do you want to watch?" I asked.

He came and sat behind me, and kissed my neck and shoulder "you pick" he whispered into my ear I screwed up my face smiling while he kissed my cheek. I grabbed the first DVD my hand came too ('How to lose a guy in 10 days'). I showed him the box from over my shoulder. He let out a small chuckle "I like this one" he said. He moved so that I could place the DVD in the tray.

He lay on my bed on his side; I went to lie in front of him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and stroked my hip bone, with his finger. He then went on to kissing my jaw, and neck, and my collar bone, I turned my head to face him, making my lips meet his. He rolled us over until he was sat on top of me.

My arms were around his neck, and my hands were tangled in his hair, while his hands were at either side of my head. I moved one of my hands, finding, the button on his jeans, my hand fumbled with it, he smiled during the kiss, and he moved his hands down to my jeans, finding the button and opening it swiftly. He moved out of the kiss, to catch his breath. I bit his lip gently pulling him back to kiss me again. The TV soon became back ground noise.

_**A/N: **__The first chapter in my first multi chapter Bade Fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review I would appreciate it greatly. _

_P.S: I was listening to 'Brighter' By Paramore when I wrote this, hens the mention of the song. _


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Beck and I lay in my bed cuddling. I rested my head on his chest. Our breathing was gentle, the sky outside was dark; I could see the moon breaking through my curtains. He rubbed my arm with his thumb, gently moving it up and down my skin. Our silence was disrupted by a loud bang followed by giggling from down stairs.

"What's that?" asked Beck, propping himself up on his elbows. I moved my head from his chest and looked at him, his face was confused his dark eyebrows were furrowed almost meeting in the middle. His nose was crinkled slightly, he looked cute.

"I'll go check" I said, sitting up and putting on some underwear and a T-shirt, Beck sat and started getting dressed too. I watched him for a brief moment, watching him pull on his boxers and then his jeans, leaving his torso bare while he searched for his shirt. His abs had gotten bigger since we had broken up. It was a welcome change to how he looked.

I walked from my bedroom, and down the stairs. "Who the fuck are you!" I shrieked. A tall man stood at the door, he had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was a thin man, with a long drawn face. His nose was pointed and long, his eyes were deeply set into his skull, and had thick purple rings under them. My mum stood next to him, in her robe, her hair was tussled, at the sound of my voice the two of them turned to face me. My mums face was flushed.

"Hi" he said breathlessly "I'm Sid" he flashed me a smile. I could smell cigarettes the closer I got to him. He spoke with a strong lisp, his voice was sleazy and slimy "And you are?" he asked pointing at me. I looked between the two of them, and felt physically sick.

"Jade, this is Sid" she introduced us. "Sid this is my daughter, Jade" the situation was more than awkward. There I stood, just in a T-shirt and a pair of girl's boxers, while my mum stood looking tussled, in a robe. And Sid- who it seemed was my mums new 'love interest' just stood gawping at the pair of us.

"Hi Sid" I said, giving him a wave. He let out a breathy laugh before leaving; he kissed my mum before he left.

"Bye" he whispered to my mum "Bye, Jade" he said to me, looking me up and down. His eyes lingering on me for longer than what was appropriate. It was safe to say I felt uncomfortable. She shut the door and turned to face me, she raised her hands stopping me from speaking before I even had.

"Not a word" she said walking past me. It must have been obvious from the way I was stood and the look on my face what I was thinking. I opened my mouth to speak, despite her lame attempt at threatening me.

"Who was that?" I asked, sounding disgusted. My arms were folded across my chest; she avoided making eye contact with me she just looked down to the floor.

"Sid" was her reply; she spoke in a matter of fact way-probably because he had told me his name. I could feel the frustration building up inside me; it was intensifying with every breath I took.

"Sid who?" my voice was stern. She ignored me "Sid who?" my voice was louder; I hated our relationship being this way. Why did she feel the need to keep things from me, I didn't keep things from her.

"Sid Black" she sighed "Not that it's anything to do with you" she snapped pointing at me. It was now that her eyes finally met my face.

"When there is someone in the house, I feel as a member of this house hold, that I have a right to know who they are" my voice was short, sharp.

"Jade, when you're the parent, I'll let you know" she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair "I don't really want to argue with you given this being your last night at home before you go to college" her green eyes, furious. She walked out of the hall way and into the living room, leaving me stood angry by myself. I turned on my heel and left to go back upstairs. Beck sat on my bed fully dressed. He looked up his eyes meeting mine; he gave me a smile which I couldn't return. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a more concerned look.

"What's up?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder "Who was that?" his voice was thick with concern. His eyes matched his tone.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head. "I think you should leave though my mum's pretty pissed" I admitted. "And she doesn't like you at the best of times" I said in a joking manner, although the two of us knew the statement wasn't a joke. I pulled on a pair of sweats, to cover my legs.

"Okay, I'll go" he kissed me on the lips; the kiss lasted momentarily before he started standing to leave. I stood with him holding onto his hand loosely we walked down the stairs quietly, although my mum already knew he was hear, it would be best if she didn't see him in her current mood. We got to the front door and I held onto both of his hands. Our fingers entwined. His hands were a fair bit bigger than mine, and they held them safe.

I opened the door and made it so we were stood outside, the air was warm but the breeze made it feel nice it had picked up from when we were at the park earlier. The moon was a bright orb in the sky, a full moon. There were a few stars dotted about the sky, and a flashing light, of an aeroplane flying overhead. I looked down from the sky to meet Becks eyes. He pulled me in for an embrace my head resting on his chest. I pulled out of the hug, to find his hand again.

"I don't want you to leave" I admitted.

"I don't want to leave… I'll see you tomorrow though, bright and early" he smiled at me. Excitement filled his face.

"You sure will. Don't forget we're picking up Cat tomorrow as well" I reminded him.

"I won't… Like you'd let me even if I wanted to" he joked.

"Nope you're right I wouldn't" I smiled at him before he kissed me lightly on the lips, buying more time with me.

"Bye, beautiful. I love you" he flashed me his perfect smile, making my heart skip a beat.

"Bye. I love you too" I returned the smile, and kissed him once more. I opened the door, so I was standing back inside the hall way and I watched him walk down to his car. He waved at me from inside he had a beaming smile on his face, the whole notion seemed animated and overdone. I waved back I could feel myself smiling back at him. I watched him drive away, I only shut the door, when his car turned the corner and went out of sight.

_**A/N: **__ Second chapter finished__. Do you like it do you hate it. __Please rea__d and review I would appreciate it greatly. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The sky outside was light; birds chirped happily, I sat on the sofa with my mum waiting for Beck to come and pick me up. I was moving out to go to college. I started in two weeks; we had to move down now to get settled. "I'm sorry about last night" I said, looking at my mum who seemed more focused on her coffee.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" there was a honk of a car horn from outside, I looked at my mum and stood, grabbing my suitcase and heading for the door, she followed me, we were stood outside, the morning breeze felt damp; little flecks of rain swirled around in the air. "Bye" she sniffled pulling me into hug her "I'll miss you, love you"

She let go of me and dabbed her eyes with her fingers, wiping away and tears before they could trickle down her face. "Bye, love you too" I walked down to where Beck stood by his open boot; he helped me lift the case into the back of the car.

"Call me when you get there!" she called to me; I nodded at her and waved. I slid into Becks car and buckled myself in.

"You ready to go?" he asked, I nodded at him and smiled, I was excited Cat and I had received letters saying that we would be sharing a room with each other- this would make the experience so much better. We drove off my street, and headed for Cat's it was a very short drive from my house to Cat's only about five minutes, Beck honked the horn, and she bounded out of the house. She was at the door in seconds. I got out of the car and helped her with her bag, placing it on top of mine.

"I'm so excited" she squealed she jumped up and down childishly.

"Me too" I said "So I want to get there as fast as possible. So let's go" she bounded to the back of the car and climbed in

"Hi Beck" she chimed waving at him; he lifted his hand and moved it once, when I was back in the car we set off again. The drive to the college was longer than I had expected, it was still only in California, but a fair distance away from our homes. We pulled up in front of a big white building that had big black lettering on the front of it

**Hollywood Arts University.**

I sighed and looked around at the throng of people, all of them piling into this one building. We grabbed our bags out of the car and made our way to the reception desk to collect the keys to our rooms. The woman at the desk was short and stout, she had blond curly hair, and small green eyes, her face was freckled, and she spoke with, a bored voice "How can I help you?" she asked looking between the three of us.

"Jadelyn West, I'm rooming with Caterina Valentine" I cringed at my name, I hated having to use 'Jadelyn' but that's what I had had to put down on my application.

"Ahh yes" she said trying to sound enthusiastic but failing "Room number 106" she handed us our keys, and we trudged up the stairs leaving Beck, alone to find out where he had been placed. The corridor was thin, and you could only walk down it single file. We could hear chattering coming from the rooms as we walked past, it appeared that many people had been roomed with people that they didn't know, I guess Cat and I were lucky on that front. One of the doors to the rooms was open and a girl in the room noticed us and smiled as we struggle in the thin corridor. The room Cat and I walked into was small, it only had two beds, a small sink, and a tiny bath room area that was through a door to your left. It had two wardrobes in there; they seemed to take up the majority of the space.

"Nice place we have here" I said sarcastically throwing my things on my bed. And sitting down of it heavily, the bed was comfy at least. Cat did the same and looked round the room, the walls were a dull brown colour, and the floor was laminate, I would have thought the accommodation would have been better. We sat in the quiet for a while when someone knocked on our door.

I opened it to find, the girl who had waved at us standing there she was a tall girl with black hair and blue eyes, she had a few tattoos covering her arms, she smiled at us, her teeth were perfectly straight and white- She was a pretty girl. "Hi, I'm Claire" her voice was soft and sweet, it was one of those voices that didn't match the person face all too well. "I and a few friends are going to a party tonight, in one of the Frat houses, and we thought you might like to come, anyone can come" Cat and I looked at each other sceptically.

"But you don't even know us" Cat squeaked from my side.

"It's to get to know people" she sighed "You should come, everyone else is" The girl pressed. I looked at her, eyeing her up and down.

"Sure we'll come" I agreed, Cat looked horrified that I had agreed to it.

"Great, bring anyone you want as well" she smiled and then left. I shut the door and went back to sit on my bed. I opened my case and started to take my clothes out, and place them in the wardrobe closest my bed.

"We're not really going to night are we?" Cat asked looking over at me.

"Yeah, why shouldn't we go, we got invited" I shrugged at her; she stood and began to unpack her things.

"I just don't think we should that's all" she confessed "We don't even know her" the way she spoke made it seem like she was overwhelmed with what had just happened.

"Cat, were going, we'll be fine. I promise" I said, looking into my wardrobe, that was becoming full with my clothes, she sighed and started to place things in the wardrobe next to her bed. I wanted to go out tonight, and I could tell that deep down she did, I knew that if we went out we would have a good time. And that's what I planned to do.

_**A/N: **__Not really any Bade in this chapter, but a small bit of Cade friendship. Well please read and review I hope you like it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

I looked at Cat who was being very strategic about how she was unpacking. I on the other hand, was just throwing thing, things in my wardrobe for now; I had plenty of time, to sory my clothes out properly. My phone buzzed in my pocket, snapping my attention from what I was doing down to it. I had a message from Beck.

_Hey gorgeous, do you and Cat want to meet the rest of us down at the MacDonald's for breakfast, it's just across from the campus? XXX 3_

I smiled and looked at Cat "Hey Cat" she looked over to me, a pair of jeans slung over her arm, and a coat hanging clutched in a fist. "Beck wants to know do we want to go to MacDonald's?" she nodded, throwing the jeans and hanger onto her bed.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down. "I love MacDonald's!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at her; she picked up her things from the bed and put them in her wardrobe. I sent a text to Beck.

_Hey, babe. Yeah sure we'll be there soon (: XXX 3_

I waited momentarily for his reply.

_Okay then see you soon. XXX 3_

I could feel myself smiling at his texts, it had only been a short while since I had seen him down in the foyer of the University- but I still needed to be with him. I rushed the rest of my unpacking as did Cat, we then headed off out of the campus for some breakfast. The MacDonald's was empty- this was the opposite too what I had expected. They sat at the far end of the room, in a big red booth by the window. Robbie waved us over; even though there was really no point we could clearly see them.

We walked over to the booth, I sat in the middle of Beck and Cat, Robbie sat on the other side of Beck, near the window, and Tori and Andre sat opposite us. "How do you like your room?" Beck asked smiling.

"It's literally the smallest room I have ever been in" I complained "And so is the corridor, you can only get down it single file."

"Yeah mines the same, at least you're rooming with someone you know, my roommate is a blonde guy called Travis who thinks he's god's gift to women"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed "Oh by the way, this girl, Claire on our corridor, has invited us to a party tonight at a frat house, she said we could bring anyone we want so if you guys want to come you can" I put my hands together and rested my arms on the table, placing my head on my hands.

"Yeah that sounds great!" exclaimed Tori smiling widely.

"You're not invited" I said sniffing; Cat slapped me on the arm, and frowned at me.

"Jade, don't be mean!" she pouted at me and then turned back to Tori "Of course you can come" she smiled at the thin brunette, who through me a smile that said 'Ha I win'

"Thank you, Cat" said Tori looking at me instead of the girl she was supposed to be talking to.

"Whatever" I stood and walked away from the table, I heard Cats tiny feet patting on the floor as she followed me.

"Wait, Jade!" she called, I stopped until she had caught up to me properly, we walked up to the counter and stood back a bit reading the menu "You go first" she said pushing me lightly in the back. I walked forwards to place my order. The woman at the counter was a plump woman; she had small hands and stumpy fingers. She had tight curly brown hair.

"Hi, I can I get a black coffee please" I smiled at her as best I could; trying to be polite. Unfortunately it hadn't worked- great I forced out a smile for nothing. She huffed at me, typing my order in to the till.

"Is that everything?" she asked, sounding disinterested. She looked at me, but her expression was vacant.

"Yes" I made my tone match hers, I looked at her the same way she looked at me, I tried to put her on edge, and make her feel as uncomfortable as I felt

"Would you like a large one?" she sighed, her blue piggy eyes staring into mine, her face still looking vacant.

"Please" I looked down, to get my money out of my purse.

"That's two dollars and 70 cent please" she held out her fat hand, waiting for my money, I handed it over and she snatched it out of my hand, and walked away to get my coffee from the machine just behind her. She waddled back, and thrust my coffee at me.

"Thanks" I said arching my eyebrow at her as I grabbed my cup, her attention turned to, Cat.

"And what can I get you?"

"The same again please" Cat handed over her money, and waited, I stood with her watching, the woman as she made the coffee. Cat grabbed her drink and we went back to the booth, collecting some sugar from the side next to the counter before we sat down.

"Oh about tonight" Tori started. Pointing at Cat, her expression confused.

"What!" I spat at her.

"Did this girl state any particular time?" she asked, looking between me and Cat.

"No" I shook my head "But I'm pretty sure we'll hear the music, and see people leaving to go to the party" I took the lid off my coffee and poured the sugar into it, tapping the paper to make sure it all feel into the dark liquid. I saw out the corner of my eye, Cat doing the same.

The six of us stayed in MacDonald's for a long time, just talking about random stuff- our lessons, our dorms, the University on a whole really. Turns out they all have separate lessons, again, me and Cat have been lucky to be given the same lessons.

_**A/N: **__ Only a short chapter, well shorter than the others (they have all been pretty short) Please read and review I appreciate all your opinions and comments (good or bad) _


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The morning went quick; the six of us had spent most of it walking round the streets of California near the college campus. There wasn't much around just a few clothing shops; and a few small other shops and cafés. Cat and I went back up to our room to plan what we would be wearing tonight. Cat pulled out a small cream dress; it had long sleeves and was straight down, it was simple yet nice and would go well with her hair colour. She also found some high black heels to accessories it. She laid it on her bed, and looked at it.

There was a knock on the door; I walked over to find Claire stood on the other side Cat came and stood beside me. "Hey girls, just letting you know the party starts at 7:00Pm but you can turn up at any time" she smiled at us

"Okay, well we'll be there, we invited a few more people that's fine right?" asked Cat as she saw who was at the door.

"Yeah sure that's totally fine" I eyed her suspiciously; she seemed way too chirpy for my likening.

"Right well we'll see you there" I said, she smiled and waved at us before walking away. "You know something?" I said as the though came to me "I don't even think she knows our names" I could feel confusion filling my face, Cat giggled and walked back over to her bed.

"I'll text the others about what time it starts tonight" she said sitting on her bed next to her dress, she started tapping away on her phone, I was surprised at how fast she could type on it. I was still looking for something to wear for tonight. She snapped me out of what I was doing startling me with her excited voice "Yay!" she put her phone on her leg "We're going to a party" she looked down and then back up to me, watching me carefully.

I could feel her eyes on me when I turned my back "What?" I asked; chuckling a little I spun round to look at her.

"I was just wondering what you're wearing tonight?" she played with her finger nervously

"I don't know" I threw myself down on the bed I banged my head on the wall, "Ow!" I called with a laugh. I put a hand on the back of my head, covering the area I had just banged. Cat walked over to my wardrobe and opened it; she riffled through my clothes, pulling out a red dress I had forgotten I had even packed. It was along the same style as Cat's in fact it could be the same dress; the only clear difference that I could see was the colour. She then sifted through my shoes pulling out a pair of black heels.

"There you go" she smiled at me, and walked back to her own bed.

"Thanks" I looked at the time on my phone; it was 2:00Pm. We had five hours before the party. But we'd be getting read soon. "Have you checked to see what everyone else will be wearing?" when I said everyone obviously I meant Tori, I didn't want to look ridiculous.

"No" she shook her head "I don't need too" she smiled at me. I looked at the clothes she had picked out, not too sure about the shoes, I was quite tall as it was I sighed and decided to trust her instincts. We could hear music coming from across the corridor to us, loud music; it didn't have to be that loud surely. Now I love music as much as the next person, providing its good music, and in my eyes, what they were listening to wasn't good. I found it irritating. I dived off of my bed and walked over to the other door, Cat followed me she knew that if she came with me my actions would be more reasonable.

I slammed my fist against, the wooden door. It was Claire's room. I sighed "Hi" I said but she cut me off.

"Billie come here these are the girls who are across from us" she called to her friend her voice more like a squeal. I only had so much tolerance for overly perky people, and the capacity was full with Cat. Billie walked to the door, she was a short girl- not a short as Cat, but she was shorter than me. She had ginger hair that hung down in ringlets, her skin was pale-naturally caused by her hair colour- she had piercing blue eyes, and thin lips.

"HI!" she smiled and waved.

"Yeah Billie this is…" she paused; waiting for us to say our names.

"I'm Jade, she's Cat" I said irritancy filled my tone of voice.

"Cat and Jade, this is Billie" Claire smiled at the two of us.

"Yeah that's great" I rested my hand on the door hinge. "I was just wondering would you be able to turn down the music" Cat nudged me in the rib with her elbow "Please" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I am so sorry, sure we will" Said Billie, she scampered away and turned down the music. She came back and smiled "I hope that's better"

"Thanks" said Cat "That should be fine… See you later" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into our room. We sat quietly for a minute, we could only hear slight nose coming from there room now.

The rest of the day dragged I checked my phone 4:00PM, we only had three hours to get ready now, and we had to wait for Beck and the others to turn up. Cat and I started getting ready. One we were both showered, I helped her with her hair. We both wanted our hair to be curly. She had helped me re dye my green strands of hair.

I was just applying the finishing touches to my makeup when Cat walked out of the bathroom the dress she was wearing was perfect for his figure. And the cream went well with her red hair and black shoes the dress came half way down her thigh- she looked amazing.

"looking good Cat" I said flicking my eyes back down to the mirror I held in my hands, I checked my face, to me it looked fine, I stood up and towered above Cat- as usual.

"Thanks… You look nice too" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" the two of us sat on my bed waiting for the others to show up. There was a knock on the door "It's open!" I called. It was only 6:30PM but in walked Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori. Beck wore a Black buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans with black shoes- he looked really good. He came and sat on the other side of me wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him for a kiss.

"You look amazing" he said looking into my eyes, he smiled at me and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"So do you" I said straightening out his collar which was slightly to one side. Tori sat awkwardly on Cat's bed looking around our room. She had her hands on her bare knees, she was wearing a blue dress, it was slightly longer than mine and Cat's and had no sleeves. Robbie and Andre were dressed similar to Beck, just a shirt and a pair of jeans with some black shoes.

"Why are you all here so early?" asked Cat breaking the silence.

"Well we were bored, and we thought it would be better to get here early than late" replied Robbie, sweetly, he hadn't taken his eyes of Cat since they had gotten here. We sat for a while quietly in the small room. There was a knock on the door, I groaned into Becks shoulder.

Cat and I walked over to the door, surprise, surprise there stood Billie and Claire "Hi you two!" said Claire gleefully "We're going to head down now, you coming?" she stood smiling at us widely.

"Yeah sure" I relied "Guy's you coming?" I poked my head around the door to see them all stand up and walk towards the door "Claire, Billie. This is Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori" I pointed to them as I said their names, Billies face lit up when she saw Robbie, as did Claire's when she saw Beck.

Claire's smile was soon wiped of her face when Beck took my hand in his. Billie smiled at Robbie, and played with her hair flirtatiously. I had never seen a girl act like this around Robbie; it might do him some good to talk to a girl who liked him, instead of putting all his efforts on Cat.

The eight of was walked down to the frat house that was opposite the dorm Cat and I were staying in. It was a big white building that had three Greek letters across the front of. The music blared through the speakers; it was more of the music I couldn't stand, but it would have to do, it wasn't my party after all, and beggars can't be choosers.

We walked into the building and the music was almost deafening, we were greeted by a scrawny looking boy dressed in a toga, he had brown hair, and green eyes- he wasn't offensive to look at but he wasn't gorgeous either- he was more plain. He must be one of the pledges.

"Welcome to Sigma Lamda Kappa" he exclaimed we all smiled and walked past him. The room was more or less full, and people continued to walk through the door, or come from upstairs into the room. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, followed by the people had arrived with. I looked out of the window to see more people in the garden. I wouldn't be able to cope with this all night.

Beck stood in the door way of the kitchen with Tori, Claire and Andre. Billie stood in front of Robbie, who had his back rested on the kitchen counter. She was shamelessly flirting with him, he flicked his eyes over to me and Cat, I was bent over looking into the fridge while Cat stood facing them, I turned around with two drinks in my hand I gave one to Cat and noticed Robbie was looking over to us. The look on his face was crying for help. Cat mouthed to him 'Well done' she then stuck her thumb up at him. I left the fridge door open for Beck and the others to get a drink. I stood at the other end of the kitchen my eyes darting between and uncomfortable Robbie, and the others who were looking for a beverage.

Two boys walked into the kitchen. One was tall and muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like he could be a model for 'Abercrombie and Fitch' while the other was a short boy, he was quite muscular not like Blondie but there was still evidence of muscle there, he had brown hair and green eyes- he was a good looking boy. They were both good looking boys, and they knew they were, that was the problem.

They walked- no swaggered- over to me and Cat, the blonde one spoke first "Hey girls how are you" he seemed to be tensing trying to impress us.

"Fine" I replied dryly, looking away from them. Cat shifted her brown eyes, between the two boys.

"And you?" asked the small one.

"I'm fine too" Cat's tone was more polite, she smiled at him and then looked away.

"That's good" said the brown haired boy "I'm Spencer" he said with a smile on his face, he stretched his arm out to Cat. She shook it once

"I'm Cat" the boy smiled Cat just looked at me- like she was silently asking for help. The blonde boy who had never taken his eyes of me spoke

"I'm Travis" his eyes roamed my body. This must have been the guy Beck was talking about, this must be his roommate. He wasn't joking when he said the guy though he was god's gift to women

"That's nice… I'm not interested"

He chuckled and shook his head "Nice, can I get you anything?" he looked between the two of us now when he asked this.

"No" I said taking a drink out of my bottle Cat shook her head and held up her bottle. The boy laughed and put a hand on the back of his neck. Beck, Tori, Andre, Claire, Robbie and Billie all walked over to us. I wrapped my arm around Beck's Back, and rested my head on his shoulder. Travis's persona seemed to change when he saw this, all of the arrogance and confidence had been sucked out of him.

"Hey Travis" said Beck with a wave and an awkward kind of smile. Travis's eyes darted between me and Beck.

"I'm sorry dude I didn't know she was your girlfriend" he held up his hands innocently, he turned and walked out of the room

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?" Asked spencer; looking from Cat to Andre.

"No" she said absentmindedly, with a smile. Robbie shifted slightly at her answer; he eyed the boy, watching his every move. _Great work Cat_, I thought to myself. _Now you__'ll never get rid of him. _

_**A/N:**__ Not much Bade in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. Please read and review __comments and opinions are always welcome (good or bad) _


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

I stood by myself in the crowded room; Beck was busy getting us some drinks, I danced, a little- I had gotten quite drunk and didn't care at this point. I looked around the room looking for people I knew, Robbie was still being pestered by Billie. I caught Andre walking up the stairs with Claire- who had initially been interested in Beck. And Cat was stood in the corner, with Spencer, as she had been all night.

A tall ginger haired boy walked over to me he wasn't thin, but he wasn't fat either, he looked like he could be a football player, he was definitely on a sports team. "Hi, I'm Scott" he spoke with a Mississippi accent. I smiled at him; because of the alcohol I was feeling a little friendlier than I had been before

"Hi I'm Jade" I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Well it's nice to me meet you, Jade" he got very close to me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable

"I have to pee!" I lied; I walked away from him and went into the kitchen, to find Beck trying to fight off an overly drunk girl. I chuckled in the door, way, Beck looked over the girls head to see me stood at the door smiling. He slid away from the girl, grabbing the two unopened bottles from behind him as he did. The girl fell slowly to the floor Beck and I watched her slid down the kitchen cabinet before she flopped to the ground.

He handed me one of the bottles "Why thank you" I said, my face felt flustered due to the alcohol. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"What's up with you" he teased "You seem happy" he smiled at me and kissed me again, my hands getting tangled in his hair.

"Yeah don't get used to it, it's the beer" I joked lifting the bottle. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear. I knew what he was implying.

"But I have to warn you I've got a Southern Bell waiting for me" I tried to impersonate his accent , "I can't just leave him in the lurch" Beck laughed and cut off my speaking with another kiss.

"Let's go" he said nodding in the direction of the door. I ducked my head down as we walked past Scott, who seemed to be searching the room for me.

"Oh wait I should tell Cat I'm leaving first." I looked over in the direction of where she had been stood "Or not" I said with a shrug, Beck followed my line of sight; Cat was stood in the corner with spencer kissing him quite passionately. Beck and I chuckled before leaving for the door.

Beck and I left the house he had his arm wrapped around me "I think that has to be one of the dullest parties I have ever been to" he said, the sky was dark and the air was warm. I started laughing

"I don't know Cat seemed to be enjoying it" he dipped his head down to kiss me. There were people on the street making sleazy remarks at us, we just laughed and walked into mine and Cat's building. We ran up the stairs and down the corridor, he leant against me, pushing me into the door gently, my hand fumbled with the door knob trying to get it to open. We backed into the room, Beck kicked the door shut, he took his shirt of as we walked over to my bed, I helped him pull of my dress. The pair of us dropped onto my bed, his kissing became more urgent, he kicked of his shoes they landed to the floor with a light thud. I fumbled once again with his jeans button. The sound of people outside soon faded into mindless mumbles.

My phone buzzing woke me up the next morning. I was laid in Becks arms, his head was facing me, my head was rested on his chest as usual I checked my phone to see who it was. I had a message from Cat

_Hey Jade, we are all down in the cafeteria in the main campus having breakfast you should join us. XX_

I rolled my eyes, and typed back.

_Yeah sure, I want to speak to you about last night anyway _

I nudged Beck lightly, his eyes fluttered open "Hey sleeping beauty" he smiled and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Hey, what time is it?" his voice was groggy from sleep and the amount of alcohol we had consumed last night.

"9:30am… We've been invited down to breakfast let's go" we got up showered, and dressed; Beck had to wear last night's clothes until he could find some more. We walked down to the main campus hand in hand.

We walked into the cafeteria to find Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Billie and Claire all sat together. I was surprised to that Cat had a change of clothes. "Hey Cat" I said taking the seat next to her "Did you have fun last night" I smiled at her and arched my eyebrow. She glared at me.

"I really don't want to talk about it" she said, her voice was quiet. I looked at her, noticing she wasn't in the same clothes she had been last night, and I knew that what happened last night was a spur of the moment thing with Cat.

"How did you get clean clothes?" I asked my eyes darting around her outfit. She was wearing a pair of shorts, and a pink vest top, with a pair of black shoes with a small heel.

"Billie leant them to me" she said, pointing her hand at the girl who sat beside Robbie.

"How did you get them?" I asked her face changed and she looked down again.

"I left his house this morning before he woke up and went to see Billie, she said I could wear these until I could get my own clothes" her voice was soft and quite, I could see she was ashamed with what she had done last night.

"Cat Valentine, you shady lady" I said smiling at her. Her dark brown eyes darted to me, I'm not proud of what I did last night. Her eyes swam across the room shortly; she let out a small squeak when her eyes reached the door. She dropped her head looking down into her lap.

A small boy with brown hair walked over to us "Hey, Cat" she looked up at him, and made a confused face.

"No" she said shaking her head. He looked at her confused.

"It's me Spencer from last night" she shook her head again.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong girl" she lied to him, keeping her words calm and her tone of voice soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry bye then" his face was a mixture of sadness and confusion- It looked as though this had never happened to him before, almost like he was always the one who ran away in the morning, and now he knew how it felt. Cat sighed and looked around the table; we all looked at her shocked at what we had just seen.

"You are unbelievable do you know that" Tori spouted "I can't believe you just lied to his face" Cat gave her a small shrug and looked down, I could see that Tori's words had offended Cat more than she would like to let on.

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same?" my tone of voice was accusing.

"No I wouldn't. Because I wouldn't jump into bed with a guy who I had only just met" Cat let out a small squeal and covered her mouth with her hands. I glared at Tori, for short while. And I placed my hand on Cat's back trying to comfort her.

"Look, Cat. Everyone at some point in their life will do something that they aren't proud of, don't let this get to you. You're young and you got drunk, so what?" I shrugged; she looked up at me and smiled slightly. Tori still looked disgusted.

"How can you condone what she has done?" she asked.

"Oh, Jade, how can you accept a thing like this?" I said using my 'Tori' voice. I went back to using my own voice "Because, Tori" I spat her name "Some people don't see it as being a big deal, I'm one of those people." Tori stood from her seat, and stormed out of the room. Cat gave me a look that said 'Thanks'. We were quieter for a while, none of us really knowing what to say.

Beck put his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Do you want to go somewhere" I nodded, and stood up.

"Beck and I are going out. I'll see you later Cat." She nodded at me. I looked at the rest of the Billie still seemed to be trying to gain Robbie's attention, but it seemed he still only had eyes for Cat, and looked upset about what had just happened. Claire was sat with Andre's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later too" Beck and I walked out of the Room without looking behind us.

We went to Beck's room where we saw Travis "Hey Travis" I said giving him a wave, he looked at me and shot me an awkward smile he shifted where he sat. "How are you?" I asked

"I'm good thanks and you?" he sat smiling

"I'm great" I said. Beck dressed in a par of swimming shorts and a grey vest top. We left his room to go back to mine, so I could dress in something more suitable for the beach. I wore a pair of denim shorts and a vest top, with my black bikini under it. I filled a bag with some towels and sun cream.

The walk to the beach was nice, the weather was hot, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The beach was quite full; it seemed that everyone else had had the same idea we had. We laid out our towels and laid on them, on our sides facing each other.

"I feel like we haven't spent any time together while we've been here" he said quietly.

"That's because until last night we hadn't" my tone matched his, to say the beach was full, everything was calm and serene. The waves whooshed gently back and forth. Very few seagulls flew overhead letting out small squawks.

He reached over and took my hand in his; he played with my fingers, before tickling the palm of my hand, as he often did. I looked into his eyes, and smiled at him, he moved his head closer to mine, kissing me lightly "I love you" he said, as he pulled away.

"I love you too" I smiled at him, while he went back to tickling my hand, I could quite easily stay here forever.

_**A/N: **__Quite a bit of Bade in this chapter, and some Cade friendship. Please read and review. I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

The sun was shining high in the sky; I covered the top of my eyes with my hand, using it as a shield. I squinted looking up to see the silhouettes of birds flying across the sky, and swooping down to pick up left over bits of food. I pulled my phone out of my bag, checking the time; it was 11:00am my stomach gave a low grumble.

Beck turned his attention to me and chuckled, "I'm guessing that means you want some food?" He pushed himself up using his hands.

"Please" I said with a smile, he got up and walked over to the burger van that wasn't too far up the beach, I got my sun cream out of my bag and reapplied it to my arms, legs and chest, while I waited. I watched the waved roll gently back and forth across the edge of the sand. Jiggered rocks stuck up out of the water, they had a slight covering of moss over them, the water lapped up there sides.

Beck walked back to me slowly, he held two burgers one in each hand-the were encased in containers to keep the goodness in. and two cans of pop pressed against his side by his arms. He smiled at me as he got closer, I reached up and took my food and drink off of him. The can of pop was cold, condensation trickled down the sides. As I pulled it open, tiny little bubbles danced out of the lip of the can when the pressure was released. I took a sip, the fizz slightly stinging the back of my throat.

I opened my burger, the smell of meat and onions filled my nose, making my mouth water. I took a huge bite out of my burger, not really thinking about it. "Thank you" I said, my mouth still slightly full.

"You're so attractive, you know that?" Beck joked as I stuffed more of the burger into my mouth, I smiled letting my mouth gape open I slightly pushed the food out with my tongue- this gained a lot of disgusted looks from passers-by. "So beautiful" he laughed again.

"Thanks" some of my burger dropped out of my mouth when I spoke. I swallowed my food, and wiped my mouth the back of my hand, I took a gulp from my drink.

"You feel better now?" he asked smiling at me, he sat with his legs crossed, facing me. I nodded, and crawled over to him, laying a light kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, thanks" I said. The heat from the sun was getting hotter as the day went on, it was getting higher and higher into the sky until it was beating down on us from the centre of the sky I could feel its rays licking my skin, threatening to burn me. My skin looked even paler than usual under the ultraviolet rays that were beating down from the sky.

I took a hair band out of my bag, and scooped up my hair, tying it into to pony tail, I left some of my hair down at the sides to frame my face. It was too warm to have my hair, trailing over my shoulders and down my back. Beck pushed back his hair using his hand; little bits of it were stuck up in all directions caused by his action.

I leant forward and straightened out his hair. I gave him a slight smile I went back to laying on my beach towel. I closed my eyes; the sun was hitting my face I could feel the heat tingling against my cheeks.

Beck laid down next me and sighed. "What's up with you?" I asked, I didn't open my eyes or look at him, but I knew he was looking at me, I could feel his eyes, on my face.

"I'm bored" his voice was monotone, when he spoke

"Oh thanks, good to know you enjoy my company so much" I joked. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him; I cupped my hand and placed it on my forehead, using it as a shield towards the sun for my eyes.

He chuckled "Well you could try to be more…" I hit him lightly on the arm, causing him to laugh again "I'm kidding… It's just the beach, I mean, there's not much to do is there?" he shrugged. He looked around the beach.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked, sitting up.

"Where?" he smiled, I shrugged slightly before answering.

"Anywhere" He dived up onto his feet, and put an arm out for me to grab. I quickly put my top on over my bikini. I shoved the towel back into my bag, not bothering to fold them up. We all but ran to his car. As I opened the door the heat spewed out towards me, it was a thick heavy heat, the seats where no better, the leather burnt my bare legs.

Beck got into the car next to me, and started the engine; I turned on the AC, and wound the windows down. Beck smiled at me "You thought of any where to go yet?" his eyes were lit up with spontaneity.

I shook my head and pulled out my bobble "Just drive" he put his foot down on the acceleration, the beach quickly went out of our view. I turned on the radio; the sound of music filled the air. The wind coming through the windows blew my hair in all directions. The streets of California blurred past us, they looked like smudges of colour that had been wiped along a blank canvas. I leant forwards and turned up the radio as the next song started. I sang to the lyrics as loud as I could.

_She moves like she don't care_

_Smooth as silk cool as air ooh it makes you wanna cry_

_She doesn't know your name, and your heart beats like a subway train_

_Ooh it makes you wanna die. _

_Ooh don't you wanna take her_

_Wanna maker her all your own._

Beck joined in with the chorus. Both of us dancing and singing in his car

_Maria, you've gotta see her, _

_go insane and out of your mind_

_Latina Ave Maria, _

_A million and one candle lights. _

Beck drummed with his hands on his steering wheel, while my dancing gained some looks from people in other cars. That didn't stop me though, I was having fun, I was letting loose something that only seemed to happen properly when Beck was around.

We just drove, not going anywhere in particular, just enjoying the drive, watching the world go by us. To me, it was the perfect way to spend a day, and the perfect way to end a weekend, and I couldn't wait to spend more like it.

_**A/N: **__Well, this is the last chapter of this story, it was only a sho__rt one, but I hope people enjoyed it. The song written in this chapter is 'Maria' by Blondie. Please read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _


End file.
